


I Know You're Out There

by Tayamorian



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baker! Eric Bittle, First Meeting, Fluff, Happens by Chance, M/M, Mutual Pining, NHL! Jack Zimmerman, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayamorian/pseuds/Tayamorian
Summary: Found this really cute song that just fit Zimbits so well: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5XRAKLxztE&index=1&list=PLC5u4cMkp4y1FSoS1s8CabaOAOZ6-HksEEric has given up on love so instead he is going to let the one come to him as he tosses paper planes out his window for anyone to find. As Fate would have it, someone did find them and is determined to figure out who he is.





	I Know You're Out There

Staring down at the notebook in his hands, Eric flipped onto the next page contemplating what he wanted to write down as his pen flowed across the blank pieces of paper. Lardo expressively told him to get out more so he could “meet” new people but each date was another disappointment after disappointment as well as the fact that it took too much time to try finding the right one. He didn’t understand what exactly lead to this epiphany but one day, he had a idea that he didn’t actually think would work in the slightest yet he still tried.

The ink pen was set down as he stared at his own cursive handwriting that left a message he  on the tiny sheet of paper and carefully picked up a corner. His fingers nimbly began to smooth out and fold the edges watching the people pass on the street below. Hidden in each note had a long list of his thoughts that no one else knew could piece together and each one was encrypted with a personal message he thought no one else would get.

Part of him hoped someone would find the notes as he held up the multiple airplanes to the sky. The wind caught on the wings of the paper flapping softly as they begged to be released. One by one, Eric tossed the paper planes into the air scattering them as they took off. Watching as they began to drift into the bustle of the city below him, Eric only had one thought standing there with a faint smile on his face: he knew someone was out there for him. Someone would find the letters, read them, and come looking for Eric. At least that is what he hoped would happen.

In his head, he saw a man tall man picking up each scatter note the others overlooked as just children's games. He pictured him opening each one up carefully, knowing that they were from the same person because he was the kind of guy to find the clues. Everyone of those planes was meant for him and Eric was bound to meet him someday. He would know because this would be the man for him; At least that is what he hoped would happen.

“Hey Eric it’s time for us to head out to the bakery! You know the shop that you work at and own. Come on stop daydreaming!” Lardo called from down the stairs where she was currently starting to slip her shoes on. Eric’s eyes widened quickly going into a mad rush to get everything done in time. He got completely caught up in his fantasy -that was never going to happen- instead of getting dressed and preparing for work like he should have been. If it wasn’t for his roommate Lardo he had no idea what he would do with his life.

  
  


In reality, most of the scrap pieces of paper that Eric had written on had gotten stuck: many on rooftops, in the branches of trees, fallen into the river, trampled under cars, carried away by the wind. The likelihood of those heart-felt letters reaching anyone was conflicting but there some did catch the attention a singular person who noticed the drifting pieces floating in the air above his head. Jack’s saddened baby blue eyes followed the pattern of the paper planes wondering where they were going as they floated in the air. He didn’t know the origin but they were so perfectly made; he knew that even from where he stood.

One happened to fall right in front of the man with broad shoulders, black hair and the saddest face you’d ever meet. No one else seemed to care but Jack did. He bent down taking the plane gently in his too big of hands for the delicate item. People passed him as if he didn’t exist but Jack was too busy studying the structure that had no destination when he noticed soft cursive writing on one of the wings. Slowly, he opened it up to read a message:

 

_Did this find someone? My pointless thoughts scattered in the air for anyone to read because part of me has given up on finding someone random to love with all my heart. The person who would find this though would know how to decode my messages. I know he’s out there somewhere._

 

It was very short and brief but it left Jack’s head spinning. Curiosity was an understatement when trying to describe Jack’s feelings at that current moment. He looked back up to see where the other ones went that must have other messages on them. None were still floating in the big blue sky. His eyes darted around the crowd wondering if he could find the person who threw the note but no one looked like they were watching him either.

Instead, Jack went by his daily routine keeping his eye open for any of the other letters he knew would still be in the area. No matter how hard he tried to look for the pink paper he couldn’t find another note with such beautiful handwriting. His head was racing with thoughts as he skated on the ice that day which caused his performance to lack greatly but for once he didn’t care.

 

 

The next day, Eric woke up with a new sense of excitement as he wondered what had happened to those paper planes he tossed out into the open sky. He pondered over if they found the someone out there like he meant for them to do and the image of the person who would find them. As he got ready, he lingered at his desk a few times where his notebook still lay opened to a blank page pieces torn out some tossed in the trash others gone. His fingers itched to write again, to let his feelings out like he did the previous day..

He pulled up his chair picking up the pen again. The ink was an elegant red color as he began to move the pen in a flowing manner. One note turned into two and two turned into ten. He felt the need to send as many as he could. Maybe they would never reach someone but he felt a sense of relief to let go of his thoughts that someone else could decode and figure out how he was feeling.

The edges were folded nicely again as he pushed the planes out the window into the gentle breeze before heading off to work with Lardo. Yet again, they could have ended up anywhere in the gigantic world but another drifted to the feet of Jack Zimmerman with the lonely life of a celebrity hockey player. Picking it up, he recognized the curly cursive he had read yesterday but this time it was a different message:  
  


_I wonder if he likes sweets as much as I do. Does he come into my bakery every morning and get the apple pie we are serving today? Is he handsome and outgoing or short and shy? I wonder what he likes to do.. Does he ice skate like me? Does he read? I wonder…_

 

This time Jack’s breath caught in his throat and he looked around for another. These were written for him. He could feel that knowledge rattling his bones like a breeze through the leaves of a tree. Reaching the end of the block, he managed to found another stuck up in tangling branches. He had to climb up to get it but as he read the slip of paper, he knew it was worth how late he was going to be to the rink.

 

_I bet he is kind with the most beautiful eyes. Mama always told me that everything about a man is through his eyes because that is where the soul stores the most stories and feelings. Would he have a sad story or a happy one? Would he want to see me someday or is he not even reading this notes? I’m so silly.._

 

The blaring noise of his phone disrupted him from thinking and wondering about the other person in the message; it irritated him. As he reached to answer, he saw the caller ID as Shitty. He sighed. “Hey Shits. What’s up?”

“Duuuuude! I found this nice new bakery in town with the best fucking pie in the world. I’m going to bring you some at work today.” He exclaimed making him hold the phone away from his ear. He snorted.

“Okay. Just make sure you also bring me something with protein in it. I do have a strict diet plan you know. Being an NHL star is not super easy.”

“Jack you can’t see me but I’m rolling my eyes. See you then.”

“Bye Shits.” He climbed out of the tree heading to work.

  


Several days went by with seven new notes that were progressively making Jake crazy about this person. He made sure to wander around the east part of town each morning around the same time of 7 am: the first day he happened to take the wrong turn during his jog. Second day, he happened to be heading that way and by the third he made it into his daily routine to jog on Quebec street.

He, for a fact, say that this other person he still had no specifics of was the greatest thing he has ever come to know. They not _only_ baked for living, liked to ice skate, and was a big popstar fan, but they liked daisies in their living room, always wished to own a dog, missed the heat of Georgia when Providence got to be too cold, and they had a roommate who they adored and loved when she showed them photo’s on her camera or new piece of art she was working on. Yet, Jack still was craving to know more.

He had no name, gender, location, nothing but the empty notes that were scattered in the air. There was this ache of want in his chest every time he thought about meeting this mystery person. He wanted it more than anything; he came to realize this when he started to save each and every note sometimes stuffing them into his pockets to view later or hung on the fridge.

He caught his eighth one on a Saturday when he was coming back home from practice. It came as a shock as he noticed the time on his watch was now reaching 1 in the afternoon instead of 7 in the morning. The paper was blue instead of the pink he came to know and the handwriting was slightly different. He was very confused as he read on:

 

**Whoever is getting these notes Eric keeps throwing into the air, please discard them. He shouldn’t be doing this in the first place and I have no idea who would be collecting them. Sorry to be a bother.**

 

He looked up to see trying to find the window that the planes were being tossed out of but still he couldn’t find anyone around that would do such thing. Every window was closed which made Jack fluster with confusion. He vowed that he was going to find this person --who ever this Eric was. At least he had a name and gender now.


End file.
